zombiefandomcom-20200223-history
Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labeled for deletion. Crowbar Its a highly useful tool in the fight against the zombies and alot of people dont know what a crowbar is :I disagree. Mention of a crowbar in a weapons page should be sufficient. Philodox : We have 312 articles... can we really not afford any clutter? Tips if you become a Zombie I agree that - while this could become a so-so article if we change it to "Managing your last hours if you are bitten by a Zombie", or something like that - basically, this article should not have been started. Then again, I feel half of these articles should not have been started. Because I don't think people would feel welcome in this wiki if I held everyone up to my standards, I try to be lenient. One way I can do this fairly, is by urging us to be democratic about this. This also gives the author a chance to easily find out what's going on with his article, as opposed to an auto-delete. We don't have a manual of style. We don't have an article about Zombiepedia's Quality of Standards. Until we make those, we can't refer newcomers (or youngsters) to it, and say "More like this". So, until we get that, I'd like voting/discussion. This goes not just for this article, but for all sub-par articles. Please respectful, articulate, and even a bit sensitive to how others may react. Avoid sarcasm altogether. Doing this minimizes the chance for someone to get upset, and be a nuisance. Even if someone does or says something stupid, the smart thing to do is ignore the personal attack, and just handle what the wiki needs as cool and professionally as possible. Thanks, all. -- Philodox 16:07, January 28, 2010 (UTC) I agree that this article should be deleted.--Bobzombie 18:36, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Prepare for a zombie outbreak I have many, many grounds for nominating this article for deletion. I know we have had several articles that are too vague, or that basically reiterate another article, but at least with those, I can see a way they can be reworked to take on an original flavor or twist of their own. With this one, I have no idea how it could be made to fit the standards. I wish it weren't the case. More specifically, the article has a very poor title - it reads like a propaganda poster calling you to action. It is extremely vague, attempting to summarize the entire wiki on one page. It has suggestions that contradict other articles we've already established, as well as canonical precedent from World War Z (specifically, melee weapons). Lastly, while about half of the suggestions are worthwhile, and unique, they are not substantial (or related to one another) enough to expand into a single article. I apologize to the anonymous author, as despite the previous criticisms, I do not wish to deter any editor from contributing, and I hope we can work together to eventually generate some quality articles in the future. -- Philodox 04:28, February 24, 2010 (UTC) : I take back what I said about not being able to see a new direction to take the article to redeem it. If it were strictly about "real-world" pre-outbreak conditions, and how to make preparations for such a scenario it could be a unique and appropriate contribution - provided it doesn't strongly echo (better just to link to) other established articles - or obviously, contradict anything already established elsewhere. : -- Philodox 14:42, February 24, 2010 (UTC) How to Survive a Zombie Outbreak I write this with a heavy heart, because the article history shows me that many people put alot of time and effort into this article. With an incredibly thorough rewrite, I could see this article staying, but it would be an awful lot of work. The most pressing issue is the tone. Paragraphs like the following are totally inappropriate for a wiki. : Now ,if you happen to be Chuck Norris, Gordon Freeman, Rambo etc., what you will need is a high powered assault aircraft, a warp plasma rifle with a 50-watt range, a crowbar, a power gauntlet, an army of murder bots, a high armor exo-skeleton, and a very strong SMG. Not only will you survive, but you will rule all zombies with an iron fist of hate. Good Luck. The main idea of a general survival plan isn't terrible. But it is tricky to do, because it is not appropriate to add one's one re-imaging of a current article. Case in point - we already have a Weapons section. There is no need to re-do it for this article, and we cannot accept blatant contradictions of that article either. So you can't write the same stuff, and you are very limited in writing different stuff. If there is already a page for it, you should lightly skim it or summarize it in maybe one or two short paragraphs, and include a very prominent link to the main article. Lastly, while there is information here (and as I said, alot of it has to be heavily reworked), there is never any illustration as to how following these things may lead to survival. A topic such as the one this is named for really should cover how to reach safety, or how to properly gauge when the outbreak (already introduced as a minor one in the opening paragraph) has run its course. Otherwise, the reader finishes the article and says "Ok, now what? Is this when the surviving happens?" It's like writing an article about driving to Bill Murray's mansion (to borrow a scene from Zombieland) and have the article finish with "This should bring you to Los Angeles - The End" In closing, between the inappropriate tone, conflicting info and redundant info, 90% of this has to go, and the new info has to take a very different perspective. But it could be done if the vision established with the title and the "Pre-Outbreak, Outbreak, Post-Outbreak" article structure is more strictly adhered to. The Differences Between Surviving Fast and Slow Zombies article is a good guide, and to be honest alot of that runs long. That article should just be able Differences Between Fast and Slow, and not add the separate idea of surviving their different outbreaks into it. After all, you don't see too many wikipedia articles on Poisonous Reptiles with a long description on how to survive a bite from them. -- Philodox 05:03, February 24, 2010 (UTC) The Wandering Strategy I hate to discourage new editors, I would much rather work with them to help incorporate their ideas into the wiki. But we do have standards, and I have no doubt that the majority of editors and viewers are expecting me to delete this article. The main premise - that a person or small group could (or should) wander without shelter for the entire outbreak is highly unlikely to work, and directly contradicts pretty much every thing about the genre. I am no saying there aren't times when it is safe or advantageous to be mobile. Sometimes there are (or would be). But to never make a fortified haven and to always be on the run is unlikely to work in most situations. The thing about zombies is that they call more of them to the area, and they never ever rest. On a highly populated landmass, this would mean having to wander through thousands of zombies for hours. And there is no consensus about how quick or strong they are, which makes it tough to agree on how many is an overwhelming amount for a person to physically resist when surrounded (but most Zombie lovers can agree - it's not as easy as Shaun of The Dead made it seem). Anyway, if it is worth it to Maxbrooksisoverrated to keep the article, I suggest a lengthy rewrite, focusing on more specific scenarios where keeping mobile is feasible/ I would also suggest reading Transportation and Differences, and seeing what you take away from that. I don't mean to be negative, and I encourage reserved and respectful debate on discussion pages. I try to keep an open mind, especially since we're talking fiction here. But like I said before, we have some standards, and we have to uphold them. -- Philodox 01:28, March 2, 2010 (UTC) The March 2nd edit is a decent improvement. I still have some issues, and I will try to find the time to raise them on that page's discussion page (as the way things are going, deletion is looking less likely, so it's probably better to avoid discussion of it's ongoing development on this page). So add that to your watch list if you're invested in it's progress. -- Philodox 14:49, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Being deleted at author's request. He will rewrite when he can about a similar idea, or more specific take on it. -- Philodox 21:27, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Asia Can anyone even think about how to make this worthy of its own page? -- Philodox 18:19, March 5, 2010 (UTC) We had a page on Asia? I don't see the point of having one. Rambo362 21:31, March 13, 2010 (UTC) I think we need a page on Asia, because some places in asia are mentioned in World War Z. You also could take the info on World War Z page on Asia and add it to the Asia page General plasma 06:03, March 14, 2010 (UTC) I looked at the Asia page. I reorganized it and removed the canadidacy for deletion tag. Feel free to add to it. Rambo362 20:29, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Delete!--Bobzombie 18:37, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Tanks This page shouldn't be deleted, just rewritten. maybe we could include the advantages to the disadvantages. Any thoughts? Rambo362 00:40, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Powered Armor why is this up for deletion? is power armor not real and also not useful? :I am almost sure I posted why on this very page before. It must have 404'd, or some other fishiness. Anyway, here is basically what I remember typing. :Yes, Power Armor is not real. If you'd like to provide news sources covering the prototypes, I would read them. Still, early protoype weapons and fictional are not notable enough for this wiki. The rule of thumb is if it has appeared in several zombie films, or if you have a reasonable outside chance of stumbling upon it in a zombie apocalypse. Now, I know what you're thinking - "but what about the laser weapons in World War Z?!?!" Well, if they weren't in World War Z, they would have no place here. But the works of Max Brooks have always been, and always will be important part of this wiki, so that is their loophole. If Brooks comes out with a third book with powered armor, then sure, as far as he covers it is the extent we'll document it. If you'd like to do an article on the ocean floor walking heavy scua armor, that is fine too (but I don't believe Powered Armor would be the best title for it). :Yes, it's not a super-serious wiki. But we can't just let every cool concept in, we have to keep a theme, and eliminate topics that stray too far. Powered Armor is not in anyway related to the survival aspect of this wiki, and has not to my knowledge been used in any zombie fiction of note. I do acknowledge your hard work and overall quality given to this article. It just doesn't belong here. — [[User:Philodox|'<<— ''Philodox —>>']] talk 17:23, April 9, 2010 (UTC) oh really so max is the ultimate in zombie knowledge, because we all know how right he is about everything concerning zombies including such greats as the shaolin spade. yep 39 year old max brooks invented the zombie genre what about ehh 3000 B.C., give or take a few millenia, when he told gilgamesh that he would make the dead rise if he didnt sleep with him, yep im so sure max would agree! but to give you some insight of the logic you just gave me i'll use the same caliber of nonsense. Because of the fact that they dont use gloves in fallout 3 which does have zombies in it there should be no glove section under armor. also because George A Romero never made a movie with tanks, prisons, schools, or max brooks in it everything concerning these things is void especially since despite the fact that max is a cool relatable guy he is useless and ultimately detrimental to the production of this wiki because he's never fought a zombie in real life. this is all due to the fact that if this wiki is dedicated to the zombie genre then my George A Romero who made his first zombie media before max was even thought of trumpts your little max. Open your mouth a smile for the moneyshot, you've just been owned. -Gwyllgi I will be relocating the information on the powered armor page to the armour until the information has increased in size so much that it merits it's own page. :It has nothing to do with personal opinion. It's more that since its inception, this wiki has always ben about Surviving Zombies ''as per Brooks, more than Zombies as a whole. Yes, because even "in-character" interviews and chats with Brooks admit that there is a Zombie fiction outside of his works (in his universe, it sprung up because it was inspired by recorded/controversial zombie attacks), and because we value well written articles to increase the size and depth of our wiki, over time, other fictional sources are included, but never to the point where we include things that are not associated with (A) Zombie Survivalism of (B) Max Brooks' works. Those have always been our bread and butter, our central themes. I think we can all agree on the first as useful (and powered armor does not meet that requirement, because a handful of prototypes locked away somewhere will not be recommended as equipment to seek out or become versed in - just like predator drones), and even if we don't all love Brooks, a huge part of our search engine based traffic comes from people researching terms and ideas that he created, or covered extensively. Which is why we still include/showcase some of his ideas even when they do dabble in sci-fi. If it weren't for that, we wouldn't. :I'm still keeping this discussion open, because I want to hear other perspectives, but your idea to counter a deletion by inflating another article with content that doesn't meet the wiki's standards is futile. If this goes, so will those edits. 20:58, April 9, 2010 (UTC) : -sigh-. Logged out due to time delay. Yes, the 71. anon is me. — [[User:Philodox|'<<— ''Philodox —>>''']] talk 20:59, April 9, 2010 (UTC) I am pretty sure some time ago I requested this be deleted. Powered Armor ,at this time, does not exist and thus not being useful in this wiki.--Bobzombie 18:39, April 10, 2010 (UTC) come one come all as Zombie instantly translates to max brooks it's 4Chan trollmorphing time bitches.